Timing
by SpyKid18
Summary: In the aftermath of hearing about Finn and Santana, Rachel finds an unexpected guest at her doorstep.  Jesse St James always did have good timing.  ST BERRY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh, how I wish this would happen on the show. But sadly, Finchel seems to be the reigning pair so I will just live vicariously through fanfiction :D Hope you enjoy your stay in St Berry Lala land...**

Timing

She is locked in her room, listening to Barbra as she stretches out on her bed, too downtrodden to cry but unsure what else she is supposed to do. Her entire world had been turned on its head by one single moment and now she didn't have the faintest clue how to proceed. Quinn and Santana had been arguing behind her, per usual, and as Quinn made some quip about stealing Puck from her Santana had shot back, "And I took your precious Finn's virginity."

Finn had walked in a moment later, completely unaware of the figurative bomb that had been dropped on his girlfriend and he sat beside her, laying a hand on her knee. Rachel pushed his hand off her knee and hissed, "You slept with Santana." He looked like a deer caught in headlights. "How could you?"

"Rachel, I…"

She waited for him to defend himself but all he did was stare at her, his mouth opening and closing like some sad guppy.

"We're done," Rachel said, hardly believing the words as they left her mouth. She stood abruptly and left the room, Mr. Schuester's head in her direction as she walked out. She heard him ask Finn, "Is she alright?"

She didn't actually hear the answer. She had stopped just outside of the room, waiting for Finn to follow her. She expected him to come and try to explain. Their relationship was at least worth that. She waited five minutes before heading to the nurse's office. She suddenly wasn't feeling very well.

That is why she is ensconced in her bedroom with _The Way We Were_ on repeat and asking herself why her life is always in such disarray. It was supposed to be easy with Finn. It was supposed to be right. It had taken them so long to get together and she had gone through so much. When they finally found their way back to each other, she had thought he would never hurt her. Turns out, he hurt her the most.

Over the warbling notes of Barbra she hears a commotion downstairs. For most of the day she has been oblivious to everything besides her immediate surroundings but her father Rick is using a tone of voice reserved for the most dire of circumstances (mainly idiotic plot twists on _Greys Anatomy_ and every outfit worn by Tilda Swinton) and even her generally morose disposition cannot squelch her curiosity. She steals from her room and can just see the bottom half of her father standing in front of the doorway, his upper half and whoever is at the door obscured by a bit of wall. She crouches down, her hands wrapped around the railing and she peeks between the posts. She still can't see the person at the door fully but something about him is familiar.

Navy jeans.

A bit of a black sweater.

She gasps into her hands when she recognizes his shoes and at that exact moment her father snaps, "She has nothing to say to you!"

She leans forward and her forehead presses against the posts as she waits for his voice. It has been nearly a year now but it still gives her chills when she hears him say, "I'm not here to cause any trouble."

She rises from her crouched position, half in a trance, and walks down the stairs. Her father turns when he hears her and he says, "Sweetie, just go back upstairs."

She ignores him, glancing at the boy at the door. "Jesse."

He doesn't speak for a moment. "Rachel, I'm here to talk to you."

"No, you are not," her father hisses, but Rachel steps in front of him and lays a hand softly on his arm. Her eyes meet her father's and she murmurs, "I'll be fine."

"Sweetie, you don't have to talk to him. After all he's done-"

"Daddy, I'll be fine." She gives him a reassuring smile and then turns to Jesse, gesturing with her head for him to follow her upstairs. Her father watches them climb the stairs uncomfortably and says, "I'll be right downstairs, sweetie."

She looks back to give him a quick nod and then her eyes settle on Jesse who is just one step away from her on the stairs. She notices he looks a bit less smug than the Jesse St James from before and she thinks this over as they walk into her bedroom.

"Barbra," Jesse notes, recognizing the song immediately. "And _The Way We Were_. Have I come at a bad time?"

He knows her well, and her mind flashes back to her waiting for Finn outside the choir room. He should have known she wanted him to go after himher He should have known her better.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"College has taught me a lot. It showed me that I was wrong. What I did to you, Rachel, it was wrong."

"Okay," she says slowly. "Is that it?"

He takes a deep breath and tells her, "When you get bit by a snake you're supposed to suck out the poison. That's what I'm doing here, Rachel. I'm sucking all the poison out of my life."

She crosses her arms over her chest. "You took that from Mean Girls."

"It's a good line."

"So, is this the only reason you're here? To ask for me to suck out the poison?"

"I was an idiot, Rachel. All I could think about was winning. It's something that has been ingrained in me since I was born, practically. That's no excuse, though. You were the first person to see past my talent. You got farther than anyone, Rachel, actually made me somewhat human. I cared for something besides myself for once." He is so caught up in his own confessions that he doesn't notice the way her face softens. "You were the best thing to happen to me and I blew it. That's something I'll never forgive myself for."

She blinks once, twice. It's like he is speaking the exact words that she had wanted to hear since he broke that egg over her head. She is completely in her own mind and she doesn't know how long she is there. It could be thirty seconds, five minutes, however long she is there it is enough to catch his attention and he steps forward a bit asking, "Are you okay?"

He is three, four feet from her but she still finds it too close and she steps back, knocking into her bed. She sits down shakily, feeling all the stress of the day boil over. She shakes her head and says, "Why did you have to come today? Of all days, why today?"

He shrugs. "It's the first day of Spring Break,"

She frowns. "Any other day I would throw you out without a second thought but today…"

"What about today?"

She sighs. "Today I can't." She looks up at him. "Remember when we almost slept together?"

His lips twitch into something resembling a smirk and he says, "Yes, Rachel, I remember. Happened right here, if I remember correctly."

She ignores that last party and says, "Well, that night Finn was with Santana. I was, well, I was jealous and the next day when he asked me how our date was I told him that we did it."

Jesse takes the seat in front of her vanity and thinks of how strange it is to be back in her room, even with all the space between them. The attraction he had always felt had not disappeared and when his eyes travel from her form to that bed memories fill his mind of that night.

"He told me they didn't sleep together," she says, her voice hard. "Today, though, I overheard Santana talking about taking his virginity." She looks over at him. "He didn't even try to deny it. Or defend himself. Or defend us!" She is getting increasingly frustrated and she kicks her foot irritably against the floor. "He didn't do anything! I was so upset I stormed out of practice."

"Did he at least come after you?" Jesse asks, thinking that was the obvious thing to do. She shakes her head and he know then that this Finn guy really was an idiot. He had someone great like Rachel and gave up that easily? He had told her once that she deserved epic romance, and she still does. She deserves someone who will run after her, who will fight for her.

"He didn't deserve you," Jesse tells her, leaning forward in the chair. "He never did."

"He was what I always wanted," she says, knowing that Jesse St James is the last person she should be talking about this with but her pickings were slim and he was there. If anything, it is his own fault that he is hearing this.

"But he's not what you need." He moves from the chair and sits beside her on the bed, making sure there is still a respectable space between them. "You need a leading man. Finn is supporting material at best, Rachel."

He sees that tears are rolling down her cheeks and he hates Finn for doing this to her. He hates Finn and even hates himself a bit because he knows he did even worse last year. Finn had only broken her heart, he had done that and more.

She wipes at her eyes and shakes her head, making this little noise that he knows she makes whenever she feels vulnerable. Her feet brush against the floor like a little kid who barely reaches the ground and she tells him, "I forgive you, Jesse. You can go now." She glances in his direction and hastily adds, "If you want."

"Have you told your dads what happened with Finn?" he asks. She shakes her head. "Well, then I'm staying. You need someone to be with you."

"Someone like my ex-boyfriend?" she asks with one expertly arched eyebrow. It is something that he recognizes she picked up from him and he smiles. "Yes Rachel, someone like your ex-boyfriend. Come on, we'll put something on your laptop. Maybe some _Singin' In The Rain_?"

She smiles because that is the exact movie that she watches when she needs cheering up but she knows that he can't stay. Despite his apology she isn't ready for this. Too much happened. "I think you should go, Jesse."

He hesitates for a moment and then admits, "I don't want to."

"I forgave you didn't I?" she reminds him. "Isn't that enough for one day?"

His lips curl into a grin and he nods, running a hand through his curls. He nods again and says, "Yeah, I guess it is." He stands up and turns toward her as he somewhat awkwardly says, "Um, thanks for hearing me out."

"I'm glad I did," she answers truthfully.

"I want to see you again," he tells her. "I'm here for the next two weeks-"

"Then you should stop by," she interrupts.

He is surprised by how easily this is all going. It seems too easy. "Really?"

She nods. "Yeah, really."

He looks at her for a moment and asks, "Not planning some grand revenge scheme, are you?"

He expects some clever retort back because if they ever excelled at anything it was repartee but instead she looks away from him, her hands now planted on either side of her and playing with the candy pink comforter. When her eyes slide back to him she says softly, "No grand revenge schemes. I could just really use a friend."

He wants to kiss her right there, make those dull eyes bright again, but he keeps himself in check. It is a miracle she spoke to him at all and he won't abuse her kindness. If she needs a friend then that is what he will be. He will be whatever she needs until she is ready to let him back in.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, you guys are AMAZING. I posted that first chapter as a one-shot, thinking I would get 3 or 4 reviews. I never expected this level of feedback and I am just delighted! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as the first. There is a little Finn. A little Kurt/Mercedes. And, of course, Jesse St. James. Enjoy!**

The First Encounter

There was no easy way to tell her parents that Jesse was back in her life but she knew she had to do it eventually. The issue was how to tell them. She went back and forth between easing them into it and just letting all hell break loose. She reckoned it was similar to removing a bandaid. It would be better for them all if she simply ripped it off. From her and Jesse's history, she did not expect her parents to react in a kindly matter to his returning to her life, but when she finally tells them, they are surprisingly levelheaded.

"Sort of figured it would happen eventually," her father sighs.

"You did?"

"I pegged it from the beginning. You two are Luke and Laura, really, you are. But remember that for all the happiness there was also a lot of pain."

Rachel does not know entirely where her father is going with this, but she moves her head up and down anyway, and it suffices. "I will remember that."

"Does this mean things are done with you and that Finn boy?" her father asks, sniffing a bit as he adds, "Never thought he was right for you, might I add. Not the brightest bulb, that one."

"We're finished," she agrees, but is quick to add, "I'm going to stay on my own for a bit, though. Jesse is just a friend now."

Her father steps forward and gently lays a hand on her shoulder. His eyes are pitiful and she shifts her own to his shoulder as she tells herself to keep her emotions in check. She slipped up showing Jesse just how much Finn's betrayal had shook her and she won't make that mistake again. "If having Jesse back in your life will make you happy, then I support it completely." She looks up at him, already feeling tears trickle down her apple cheeks. "That's all I want for you, sweetie."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

She was the one to call first. It was the same night that he gave the final apology and she was sitting in her room, feeling the events of the day pull at her again. She hadn't planned on calling him. In fact, at first she had been completely against the idea. She had made him enough of an accomplice in her isolation and she didn't think it was right to involve him anymore. He always had a way of finding the light, though, and as she sat in her room everything was dark. She was thinking of Finn and how he had been everything she wanted and yet in the end meant absolutely nothing. She thought of all the little moments that had made her feel safe and content. Now, she felt nothing.

She reached for her phone blindly and scrolled down to his number, happy in that moment that Mercedes had convinced her not to erase his number.

_"This way if he texts, you get to be all "bitch please" and not respond," Mercedes had told her._

He picked up on the first ring.

"Rachel." His voice alone was enough to pull her partially from her funk and she sat up straighter in her bed and mumbled, "I really shouldn't have called you."

"Why?"

"Because I am supposed to be taking this slow."

She didn't know how her words sent a chill all the way to his toes. "What is there to take slow? We're friends."

He had a point, although parts of her body at the sound of his voice were hinting toward just how beyond friends her mind had taken them. "You're right. And friends call each other."

"Yes, they do. Meaning you should feel comfortable calling me."

"You're right," she repeated, settling against her pillow.

They had spent a good part of that night talking then. They talked about everything and she felt herself fall deeper and deeper. It was easy with him, though. There were no pregnant girlfriends or staggering personality differences.

She thinks of this as she sits in the choir room, the sound of Mercedes and Kurt's conversation a constant buzz beside her. She wonders if the club knows that her and Finn broke up. The latter hasn't shown up yet but she notices then that his usual seat is not available. Kurt is seated firmly beside her, with his legs crossed and hands folded gently on his knee. She looks over at him and when his eyes slide to hers he gives her a small, conspiring nod.

Finn comes eventually and he shows the mark of his enviable wits as he stops in front of his occupied chair and stares at it for a moment. She pointedly ignores him, even as his gaze shifts toward her. After a long moment he moves over and takes a spare seat beside Sam.

Kurt sniffs beside her and leans over as he says, "We've got your back, girl."

She feels a certain sort of warmth spread through her and she gives him a small smile. Maybe she does have friends.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"Rachel."

She winces in front of her locker, her hand grasping the door tightly. She had thought that his silence during glee had meant he was respecting her desire for distance but she sees now that was wishful thinking. She doesn't turn toward him but this doesn't hinder him. He moves in beside her and lays his hand on an empty locker.

"I don't want to talk to you," she tells him, eyes planted firmly on the contents of her locker and not his face. She still doesn't know if she can really look at him anymore. She's too afraid of what his puppy dog eyes and familiar smile will do to her.

"We need to talk eventually."

"That's where you're wrong," she says. "I'm very good at ignoring people. I've had lots of practice on both sides of that equation."

"I was going to tell you."

She turns toward him sharply and demands, "When?"

"Well, I don't know the exact date," Finn stammers. "But I _was_ going to tell you."

"See, that's the problem. You don't know when, Finn, because you were never going to tell me. You were going to let me go on thinking we were this perfect couple." She sighs and closes her locker, the click playing the final note of their ridiculous conversation. "I loved you, Finn. And now you've made a fool of me."

"We can get past this," Finn urges. "It's not like I betrayed you by breaing an egg over your head or something."

There is no way for Finn to know that Jesse is back in her life, but she still takes offense at his words. He is using it as an obvious cop out for his own actions and she won't allow him to use Jesse's mistake as an escape from his own. Who is he to criticize Jesse, anyway? It's not as if he hadn't pummeled her with eggs, too. Sure it had been before they knew each other-some childish football prank-but it had still hurt. "You will never be able to fix this," she hisses. "Never."

Finn is taken aback by the firmness in her voice, and thus does not follow her as she walks away. While Rachel had hoped he wouldn't follow, she still marked it in her head as yet another time that Finn Hudson had neglected to fight for her.

As she heads to her next class, her phone buzzes and all her irritation toward Finn is pushed to the side when she finds a text from Jesse. She flips open her phone and it reads:

_You, me, and Barbra's One Voice._

_You in?_

She smiles to herself and replies:

_Only if there is popcorn._

Moments later her phone buzzes.

_Haven't you heard that Barbra and popcorn go hand in hand?_

_I'll be at your place after dinner._

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Over a meal of tofu and a mixed salad, her fathers lay down the rules for her and Jesse's burgeoning friendship.

"I know that things are _platonic, _but I still think it would be best if you two did not go up to your room," her father Rick says.

Jay nods his head in agreement and says, "I know I let you do that last time he was here, heaven knows why since I was in such a mood that afternoon, but bygones be bygones, for whatever reason I did. Anyway, I just don't think that is proper now."

Rachel looks between her two fathers and thinks to herself, when in the world did these two men begin to worry about what was proper? She respects them, though, and acquiesces. "Alright, I will not bring him to my bedroom."

"It's not that we don't trust you," Jay says. "Or him, for that matter."

"I don't trust him," Rick supplants.

"Alright, well _I_ trust both of you," Jay corrects, sending his partner a look. "I just know that you two are teenagers and hormones are going crazy…"

"He will not come up to my room," Rachel says, wanting to stop her father before he got to whatever the end of that thought was.

"Good," Jay says. "Pass the tofu, honey?"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jesse and Rachel sit on the couch, both of them acutely aware of the men sitting in the kitchen, who seem overly interested in their shared magazine. Rachel cannot see them but knows from the hushed silence that they are listening into whatever conversation flows between her and Jesse. Both of them can feel the undercurrent of tension, the two of them feeling as if they are on some over-chaperoned setup.

Jesse leans in toward her and whispers, "This is kind of awkward."

The close proximity and his breath on her neck, make her feel all sorts of vulnerable but she doesn't show it. Instead she looks at him levelly and whispers back, "They're still a bit suspicious. They'll warm up to you soon, though. Just don't do anything stupid."

He grins. "Noted." They're quiet for a moment while Barbra sings _People_ and then he leans toward her again and says, "I won't, you know."

"Won't what?"

"Do anything stupid." His eyes are warm and she leans in toward him instinctually. "I messed up once, Rachel, and I won't do it again."

She notices her movement toward him and pulls herself back, clearing her throat before saying, "Well, that's good."

He grins. "Besides, I like this whole being friends thing."

"Me too."

"Oh, this is my favorite song," Jesse says after a moment, the opening notes of _Send in the Clowns _playing. "So much emotion in it."

She tries to think if she ever told Jesse that the song was her favorite, but she can't remember any such instance. It really isn't that surprising that her song would be his favorite, though. It is only one more thing to add to the growing list of things they have in common. And that list is getting pretty damn long.

He shifts beside her and his knee brushes hers. As she steals a glance her eyes meet his and both look hastily at the screen.

_Send in the clowns_

_Don't bother_

_ They're here_

**A/N: Do you all like her dads? I think they're a hoot.**

** I am going to do a little selfish self-promotion here and ask you all to go and read my fic: Sit In My Corner. **

** It is a story detailing the St Berry reunion and then how they function as a couple. If you like St Berry-you will enjoy it. Or at least I think you will. So..please do go check it out! **

** And for those of you already reading it: you rock :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter! This includes some of your favorite New Directions members. Hope you enjoy this!**

Cat Out of The Bag

"They know."

Jesse looks over at her on the couch, not understanding why her face was screwed up in worry. "Who knows?"

"_They_ know," she enthuses. "New Directions!"

It happened at her locker. She had been putting away a few books when Mercedes and Kurt flanked her on either side.

"Who is he?" Kurt demanded.

Rachel looked over at him calmly and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't start with us, girl," Mercedes said. "We see you checking your phone all the time. What's his name?"

When she hesitated Kurt reminded her, "If you don't tell us, we'll just find out on our own."

Rachel imagined the two of them catching her and Jesse at her house. She wouldn't put it past them to do a stake-out and witness Jesse driving up to her house. No doubt the confrontation after that would be legendary.

"Fine," Rachel sighed. "It's Jesse."

"You better not be talking about Jesse St James," Mercedes huffed. "I know trouble, and that boy is _trouble_."

"He's home for Spring Break," Rachel explained. "And we've been spending some time together."

Kurt's face looked as if he had seen someone wearing last year's Marc Jacobs and he cried out, "Are you really this stupid?"

"I'm not stupid."

"Oh, then did everything last year just not happen, suddenly?"

"He apologized and I forgave him, "Rachel said stoutly.

"Okay," Kurt chimed in. "It's official. You are stupid."

"Look, he came and talked to me and I believe that he is truly sorry." She looked between them. "And if you don't believe that, well, too bad."

"Let me guess, he pulled some Mean Girl line on you," Kurt sniffed. "Tell you he was sucking out all the poison?"

Rachel closed her locker firmly. "Possibly, but it was completely sincere."

"Typical," Kurt answered. Mercedes shot him a look and turned her attention back to Rachel as she said, "Look, Rachel, we get that Finn played you. And that ain't right. But you can't just go running back to Jesse. You're asking to get yourself hurt."

"He has changed," Rachel said resolutely. "See for yourself. He stops by my house after school nearly every day, come and observe our behavior. You will see that he is as good as lamb now."

"You basically invited them over," Jesse repeats, shaking his head slowly. "So, that probably means-"

A knock on the door silences them and Rachel shoots him an apologetic look before rising from the couch and opening the door. Kurt and Mercedes hardly look at her as they take in the sight of Jesse, who has risen from the couch and is standing comfortably behind her. Rachel can see that Kurt and Mercedes are not moved by her previous overtures as Kurt snipes, "St James."

"Come in," Rachel says quickly, stepping to the side. "Do you want anything? Drinks? Snacks?"

"Save it, Rachel," Mercedes says, glaring openly at Jesse. "You know the only reason we're here is to sniff out this one."

"Hello to you, too, Mercedes," he answers easily. "And you, of course, Kurt."

"Spout out all the pleasantries you want, St James," Kurt shoots back. "We're still going to find you out."

"Find out what exactly?" Jesse asks casually. He can see Rachel giving him a look and he moves a placating hand in her direction as he says, "I really am just curious. I have no nefarious plans, no master scheme. I'm just here to visit an old friend."

"Rachel was never a friend," Kurt sniffs. "She was a plot device for you, some catalyst in your dramatic rendering of Regionals. It wouldn't have been as sweet of a win if you hadn't taunted her with _Another One Bites The Dust_ in her own auditorium, would it?"

"Enough," Rachel says forcefully, crossing her arms over her chest. "I said you could come here but you cannot attack him like this. If you want to question him, you will do it civilly."

Jesse glances over at Rachel, both surprised and impressed by her outburst. Rachel gives him a curt nod and Mercedes goes, "I'm first. But I'd like to have a little time alone with him." She narrows her eyes toward Jesse and says, "Need to have your full attention."

Rachel is going to protest but then Jesse says, "That's fine."

"It is?" Rachel asks nervously. She knows how opinionated Mercedes is and can only imagine the things the girl has planned.

"Completely," he answers. He knows that Mercedes runs a hard bargain, but if it took winning over the fierce girl to not have to sneak around with Rachel, that is what he will do.

"Come on then," Rachel says, nodding her head toward the front door. "We'll go outside. I could use some fresh air."

"I get him after," Kurt says, as him and Rachel leave the house.

Alone, Mercedes and Jesse stand off, neither of them making the first move as both considers what the other will say. Jesse has his entire speech prepared in his mind, knowing that it can be tailored for pretty much any accusations or insults that she throws at him. He wants her to speak first, though.

"Alright, choir boy, let's talk," Mercedes says, setting Jesse with her most intimidating no-nonsense look. "I think you're going to hurt my girl, Rachel. You need to prove me wrong."

"It's good to see Rachel isn't the only dramatic one," Jesse says with a slight grin. "And I am not going to hurt her."

"You really messed her up after Regionals. It's a miracle she got over you at all. There really is only Finn to thank for that, but now even he has screwed up so if you do something to her, there is no one for her to turn to."

"I know I hurt her last year," Jesse admits. "But things are different now."

"How is that? You still seem as stuck-up and self-centered as before?"

"Oh, I am," he answers easily.

"What are you talking about, St James?"

His tailored speech goes on about making amends and regaining her trust. It is flowery and well-thought out, no doubt perfectly suitable to quiet Mercedes' fears about him and Rachel, but he finds himself considering going another direction. What he had planned to say was mostly theatrics but standing before Mercedes, who is as immovable as a mountain, he feels a strange need to prove to her that his intentions are pure.

"I'm a driven person," he begins. "And last year I was determined to win Regionals. Kurt was right in what he said before. Winning was my life and Rachel was just a subscript. She was an added bonus, sort of, and one that I figured would always be there, regardless of how I treated her. I mean, I was Jesse St James, former lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline. I thought I could do no wrong." He catches a look from her and says, "I didn't know about the eggs and once it was all happening I couldn't turn back, not without jeapordizing the win. So, I went through with it. All the while, though, I really thought I could get her back."

"Fat chance," Mercedes spits.

"But then I saw her and Finn perform _Faithfully_. I knew I lost her, then. I realized that night, winning meant nothing if I didn't have her. In a way, it was my greatest victory that night, four straight consecutive titles, but it was a hollow win."

"So, you here to make amends?" Mercedes asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because you have a lot of work to do."

"Partially," he answers. "But mostly, I'm here to get her back and I will do whatever it takes to convince her that she wants me, too."

Mercedes stares at him for a moment, her lips pursed into a frown. He doesn't know if she believes him and he wouldn't exactly blame her for not. He knows he made a lot of mistakes and not everyone understands him like Rachel. Mercedes surprises him by sighing audibly and then saying, "I still don't like you, St James, but I can tell you care about Rachel."

"I do," he assures her. "I hate myself for hurting her. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I am willing to do just about anything to make it up to her."

"There better be no sexual healing in that equation," Mercedes warns.

Jesse chuckles and tells her, "I think I will leave the sexual healing to Marvin."

"Because the last thing Rachel needs right now is to get all messy and involved with some dude with an expiration date." He lowers his gaze, knowing that she is right. "You leave in less than two weeks and then she will be all alone again. Don't do anything to make her even more miserable over that."

"I won't," he promises her.

"Alright," Mercedes says, nodding her head. "You want to get them now? I'm done with you."

He chuckles slightly at that last line and says, "Yeah, I'll tell them to come in."

He goes to the door and as he moves to open the door he notices that his hand is trembling. It wasn't until then that he realized he had been nervous. He pulls the door open and finds Rachel and Kurt sitting on the front step. Although he is moderately sure they could hear the door open Kurt still lets out some negative remark regarding him. His own snark shows as Jesse says, "Thank you for that, Kurt."

"Jesse," Rachel says loudly, turning around. "Are you and Mercedes done?"

"Completely," he says with a nod. "You two can come in now."

"My turn," Kurt says, stepping past Jesse into the house. Rachel looks up at Jesse as she goes past him and he gently touches her arm. Behind them Mercedes and Kurt are in a sort of conference and they hear Mercedes tell Kurt, "I grilled him and everything checks out."

"Really?" Kurt says warily, turning to look at Jesse. He notes the way that Jesse is standing protectively beside Rachel, and the angle of her body. It's clear that both are in deep, possibly deeper than they even realize. "Well did you get the talk?"

"Yes, from my father at a disturbingly young age," Jesse retorts.

"No, I mean the talk for if you ever hurt Rachel again." Jesse is silent. "Well, then let me. Here is how it goes, St James. You hurt her and we send Puck after you. You'll want to watch yourself, he has a record."

"Guys, I think we've had enough grilling and threats for one day," Rachel sighs, but she can't help but feel a bit of delight at the way they stare Jesse down. She's touched by how protective they have proven.

"Alright, I guess we'll call it a day," Kurt says. They move to leave but as they get to the door, Mercedes turns back and reminds Jesse, "We're watching you, St James."

"I would expect nothing else."

"See you, girl," Mercedes says to Rachel, and then the mismatched friends leave, Rachel closing the door firmly behind them. She turns to Jesse, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm sorry about them," Rachel says. "They, well, they overreact sometimes."

He steps forward and lays his hands on the sides of her arms. He can feel her tremble slightly and he drops his hands as he says, "They care about you, Rachel. You deserve friends like that, so I will take the grilling and the threats. I don't mind."

She smiles slightly and then takes him by surprise when she moves forward and wraps her arms around him. Slowly he puts his around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. Something stirs in his stomach and he thinks to himself that he could stay this way forever. In fact, he _wants_ to stay this way, her in his arms and nothing else. She pulls away first and looks up at him with glassy eyes. Every instinct tells him to kiss her. The way she is looking at him, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips, it all points to one thing, but he drops his arms and steps away.

He can't do it.

He can't, because Mercedes is right. It will be hard enough for Rachel when he leaves and it would be selfish of him to push things, only to leave in twelve days. To be honest, it would only make things harder for him, too. He had returned to gain her forgiveness and that is all he will seek. His mind is completely set until she looks up at him and murmurs, "I'm really glad you came back, Jesse."

**A/N: Next chapter, Finn confronts Rachel about Jesse. I am SUPER excited to write that :D PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Jesse goes through a lot in this chapter. Let's just say he gets a talking to. From many, many people :) Hope you enjoy!**

Meet the Parents (sort of)

Rachel knew it was only a matter of time before the rest of Glee found out that she was involved with Jesse again. While Mercedes and Kurt had proven to be decent friends, they also had rather large mouths. Sure enough, not two days after the odd duo had learned about her and Jesse, she is approached by Finn who has a look on his face that is a cross between confusion and agitation. She waits patiently, knowing that it is time for her to figuratively face the music.

It was only a matter of time, anyway.

"Is it true?" Finn demands somewhat awkwardly, not able to look her completely in the eye. "I've heard things but I want to hear it from you."

"Yes, it's true," she tells him calmly. "Jesse and I have been talking."

"You two aren't dating, though, right?"

She frowns. Of course, her and Jesse dating would be the only thing that Finn cares about. It is evident that he still harbors some hope for the future of their prematurely destroyed relationship. "Jesse and I are only friends."

"Good," he breathes out. "But, um, I still don't trust him. You shouldn't be seeing him, Rach."

"I don't see how who I see is any of your business," she huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm your friend," he explains. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

She chooses her words carefully before telling him, "While I appreciate your concern, Finn, there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about. Jesse and I are keeping things entirely platonic. And if you must know, he is only here for two weeks, so it won't be long before you won't have to worry about the two of us at all."

"So, you won't be talking to him when he goes back to UCLA?" Finn presses, his face broadcasting what he wants to hear from her loud and clear. She sets him with her most withering look and tells him, "Finn, once again, who I talk to and when I do so is absolutely none of your business. If I talk to him, that is for me to decide and not you."

"He'll only hurt you," Finn says. She turns away from him in irritation but he proves uncharacteristically persistent and moves in front of her again. "I know he might seem like a good rebound, and he'll tell you things to make you think he cares. He'll never care about you like I do, though. He'll never love you like I do and he'll never understand you-"

"Like you do?" she finishes, feeling her stomach curl uncomfortably. "You know me so well, Finn? You know me so well that you didn't even try to fight for our relationship? You know me _so_ well that you slept with Santana and kept it from me? No, Finn, you don't know me at all. If you did, you would have known that I wanted to be fought for. I wanted to mean enough for you to actually come after me and I wanted to know the truth."

"I love you."

Rachel shakes her head sadly and tells him, "And I loved the Finn that would have fought for me. You aren't him anymore, though, and maybe you never were. All I know is that I need to move on because it hurts to want something that you can't have. You don't know what that's like because you've gotten everything you've wanted, Finn, but take it from someone who knows. It hurts too much and I can't do it anymore."

"I can be that guy," Finn says softly, stepping forward and taking her hands. She doesn't pull away. "Just give me another chance, Rachel, and I can be the guy who runs after you. I'll listen to you and I'll never lie. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to make this right."

"That's just it, Finn," she says sadly, slipping her hands from his. "You can't make this right. Our being together in the first place was a mistake. We're too differerent-"

"No, we're not. We have Glee and-" he sputters for a moment, and she sees that he has come to the same realization that she had. He looks to her helplessly and she smiles sadly.

"See?"

"I still love you," he says firmly. "I don't care if we really don't share that much besides Glee. It's enough for me."

"Just stop," she says, her voice dropping when the other Glee clubbers begin to filter into the choir room. Quietly she says, "I've let us go. It's time that you do, too."

She walks away before he can say anything else and takes a seat beside Mercedes. The girl glances over at Finn, who still has not moved, and she asks Rachel, "What did you two talk about?"

"Jesse," Rachel says.

Mercedes sucks in air sharply. "That look on his face makes sense now."

"I hear you're seeing St. Douche again," Puck says from behind Rachel, leaning forward. "If that kid messes up our chance at Sectionals I'm gonna mess up his face."

Rachel turns back toward Puck and tells him levelly, "Relax, Noah, we all have nothing to worry about. Jesse will not be creating any problems for New Directions."

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" Artie asks, looking around at the rest of the club for their reactions. "I mean, he really screwed us over last year."

"He's changed," Rachel says stoutly.

"Did he tell you this?" Quinn snips. "Because men always tell you they change. And, news flash, they never do."

She looks pointedly at Puck and he retorts, "I told you I was trouble from the start, babe. A badass like me can't be tamed."

"How do you know he isn't playing you again?" Artie presses.

"Hey guys, back off," Mercedes booms, looking around at all the other members. "Kurt and I talked with him earlier this week and the dude is legit. He isn't here to start trouble."

"See," Rachel says, lifting her chin. "You all have nothing to worry about."

"I want to talk to him myself," Puck says, puffing out his chest "Talk to him man-to-man."

"He's at Rachel's house after Glee practice usually," Kurt offers. Rachel shoots him a look and he says, "If they don't see for themselves that he is up to nothing, they'll only keep badgering you."

"This is ridiculous," Rachel huffs.

Mr. Schuester walks in with a stack of sheet music under his arm, and he stops short of the piano when he sees the decidedly morose make-up of his Glee Club. He looks at them oddly and Puck supplies, "Rachel is shacking up with that Jesse St. James kid again."

Summing up her sentiments on the whole subject, she snaps, "Shut it, Puckerman!"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jesse pulls up to Rachel's house and parks in his usual spot. He notices a few more cars out in front of her house but thinks nothing of it. He hops out of the car and makes his way up to the front door. He senses something is remiss when Rachel answers the door before he knocks and immediately mutters, "I am very, very sorry for what you are about to encounter."

He glances over her shoulder and sees the entirety of New Directions in the living room. He looks back to Rachel and says softly, "They didn't take Mercedes and Kurt's word, did they?"

She shakes her head quickly.

"Well, showtime, I guess."

He steps in and Rachel closes the door. The team is looking at him warily, Puck openly glaring. He notices that Finn is absent and is relieved that he at least does not have to contend with that blockhead.

"Hello everyone," he says smoothly. "If I would have known I was coming to such a reception I would have worn a button-up."

Santana scoffs while Brittany quietly murmurs, "Your jokes suck."

"There is one rule before you start interrogating him," Rachel says loudly, stepping in front of him. Jesse thinks it ironic that she is in protective mode. "You all must be nice. And Puckerman, that means you."

"Whatever," he tosses off.

"We hear that you are wooing Rachel again," Artie begins, folding his hands onto his lap. "We want to be sure your intentions are pure."

"Meaning you aren't screwing us over again," Puck supplies loudly. Rachel shoots him a look and he dishes it right back.

Jesse gives them an easy grin and says, "First off, I am not wooing anyone. Rachel and I are strictly friends." He glances over at Rachel who nods in affirmation. "And my intentions are completely pure. I don't intend on hurting anyone or ruining your chances at Sectionals."

"Your words mean nothing," Santana says, leaning forward in her seat. "When Brittany and I were a spies for the Cheerios we said all the right things. And we were still bitches. You need to prove to us that you aren't still a spy."

"I was never a spy," Jesse says. "I was helping to reunite Rachel and her mother."

Rachel looks down at her hands, remembering just how terribly that had all panned out. She still couldn't listen to _I Dreamed a Dream_ without crying.

"If you want me to prove that I am not sending secrets to Vocal Adrenaline, I can tell you all that I no longer speak to the team members. If you look through my phone, I have deleted all of their numbers." Santana holds up a hand for his phone and he gives it over. "Yes, I still speak to Shelby," he glances at Rachel whose eyes have snapped to his, "but she is no longer working with Vocal Adrenaline, either."

"It checks out," Santana says, tossing him back his phone. "I don't recognize any Vocal Adrenaline members."

"I know you probably still don't believe me," Jesse says. "But I really am only interested in getting to know a friend again. I am here for Rachel and nothing else."

The room is silent until Brittany murmurs, "You talk well."

Jesse nods his head and says, "Thank you."

"So, are you guys satisfied?" Rachel asks, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you see that I am not some silly girl running back to the big bad wolf?"

"I'm as convinced as I will be," Artie says. "But we'll all be watching."

"Bet we will," Santana says, rising from the couch. "Watch yourself, St James."

The other Glee clubbers nod their agreement and begin to rise from their seats, slowly filing out of the living room. Puck stops in front of Jesse and says, "If you mess with Rachel, I will come after you. We're Jews, you know. And Jews stick together." Jesse nods. "So, don't mess with my fellow Jew."

"I won't."

Puck sets him with one last glare and then stalks out. When they have all left, Rachel closes the door and turns back to Jesse. "You still talk to my mother?"

He nods.

"How-how is she?"

"She's good," he tells her. "Dealing with Beth, of course. She told me she didn't realize how hard it was having a baby."

"She's happy, though?"

"Yeah, she's happy."

"Have you seen her?" she asks gingerly. "Since you've been home, I mean."

He knows where she is heading and nods. "Yeah, I saw her." She doesn't say anything, her eyes going off-focus. "She hasn't asked about you because she doesn't know we're talking again."

"I didn't expect her to ask about me," Rachel says immediately, but he can tell by the way her shoulders droop that she was hoping for a different admission.

They are both silent for a moment and he casually says, "Well, I think we've made some progress with New Directions. I don't think they'll slash my tires."

She smiles slightly. "Yeah, probably not." A beat of silence. "Are you seeing Shelby again?"

"I can."

"Will you take me with you?"

"Rachel, I…"

She shakes her head then, turning away from him slightly. "I'm sorry, that was silly of me to ask. She probably wouldn't want to see me and I shouldn't put tha ton you."

She looks so small again, the forced smile on her face not reaching her eyes. Without another thought he tells her, "We'll go tomorrow."

Her eyes brighten. "Really?"

"Yeah, we'll go tomorrow."

"You don't mind?"

He steps forward. "Will it make you happy?"

She pauses, considering his question for a moment. She remembered how she had first felt when she discovered that Shelby was her mother. For the first time in her life, she had felt complete. That bit of her that was never satisfied finally found relief when she stood in front of Shelby Corcoran and clearly saw herself reflected in the older woman. It had hurt when Shelby ultimately rejected her. It hurt because she needed a mother. She needed someone who understood what she was going through as a sixteen year old girl. There were things her fathers couldn't contend with. She needed a mother.

And she still does.

"It's what I want," Rachel finally says.

Without hesitation Jesse says, "Then we'll go."

**A/N: And this is the end of the New Directions interrogation. I know this is somewhat similar to last chapter but I just couldn't resist the entire club ganging up on Jesse. It was too fun of a scene to pass up! Next chapter will deal with Rachel encountering her mother again. **

**I've noticed reviews have been really down for the last two chapters. If you like this-PLEASE REVIEW. I need to know what you guys are thinking. Keep the St Berry love alive and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It has been a while. And I have no excuse. But, I do have a bunch of cute lil' one-shots in the works. I am thinking you will enjoy their St Berry goodness. Anyway, hopefully this one speaks for itself :)**

Mommy Dearest

Stopped at a red light, the sounds of _Next to Normal_ playing from the car stereo, Rachel cannot help but think that she has truly become a glutton for punishment. Not only has she allowed Jesse St James back into her life, but she is driving with him to visit her mother, all while listening to a musical that never fails to either make her cry or fall into a general dour mood spiked with an overwhelming sense of hopelessness.

She really _was_ a glutton for punishment.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asks after a moment, hitting the gas when the light switches to green. She nods her head, not trusting her voice. "You are alarmingly quiet."

"I'm fine," she squeaks.

"We don't have to do this, you know. I can turn this car around and-"

"I want this," Rachel interrupts, her voice only marginally stronger. In her mind, however, her voice is strong. She is entirely in control and she envisions herself marching up to the door and finally having that mother-daughter reunion that has haunted her dreams since Shelby left her at that piano.

"Visions of grandeur?" Jesse guesses, giving her a sympathetic grin. She looks away, feeling embarrassment burn on her cheeks. She doesn't want his sympathy or his knowing glances.

"I'll be with you the entire time," he tells her gently. "If you want to leave at any point you just tell me."

"Did you see _her_?" Rachel asks after a moment. "Last time you were here. Did you-"

"Yes, I saw Beth."

Rachel nods silently, staring down at her penny loafers. She thinks that they really were not appropriate foot attire for such an occasion and wishes suddenly that she had flats or something in her purse-not that she was ever taken to carry shoes in her purse-but in this moment it would have proven useful.

"Think she'll be there?" she asks softly.

"I imagine," Jesse answers. "Just so you know, I didn't tell her you were coming."

"You didn't?"

"I figured it would be better. I don't think she would have tried to get out of it, but…"

"You never know," Rachel finishes.

"So, Beth will probably be there." He turns the corner and slows down. They come to a stop and Rachel glances at the house beside her. It looks like one of those houses from _Edward Scissorhands_, suburban and cookie cutter. She didn't notice Jesse get out of the car until he is beside her door, pulling it open and offering her his hand.

"Aren't you charming," she quips, already hearing her voice quiver.

"I've learned a few things at UCLA."

She gives him a look and says, "You were always charming, Jesse. There was just a surprising dose of douche-bagginess under your charm before."

"That I can't argue."

They move toward the door and Rachel is so nervous that she swears her heart is as loud as a drum beat. She glances at Jesse and wonders if he can hear it, because in her ears it is like her iPod cranked up to its loudest decibel. He seems oblivious, though, his eyes trained on the door. He glances down at her and murmurs, "Ready?"

She nods, all business, and he knocks on the door. No one answers for a moment and Rachel is almost afraid that they have stopped by while Shelby was out on an errand or something. Just as she is about to turn in disappointment she hears someone shout from inside, "I'm coming!"

She feels frozen with fear, the moments until she sees her mother's face counting down at what feels like an agonizingly slow pace, and she grabs onto Jesse's hand without meaning to. It was just there, she hadn't meant to, and she almost worries he will take it the wrong way, but then he squeezes her hand gently and tells her, "I'm here."

Those two words give her enough confidence to drop his hand and face the door fully when it swings open and reveals Shelby Corcoran. Mother and daughter stand silent, while Jesse looks between them with his mouth dropped into a soft _oh_. They really _do_ look alike.

"Mind if we come in?" Jesse asks, realizing relatively quickly that speaking is beyond Rachel at this point.

"Yeah, of course," Shelby says, snapping out of whatever reverie seeing Rachel had put her in. She steps to the side and Jesse presses a hand to Rachel's lower back for an instant to tell her to go in first. She doesn't even glance at him when she passes, almost in a trance as she walks into her mother's home for the first time.

There were many nights when Rachel would imagine what her mother's home looked like. She imagined the two of them there, sharing stories over coffee or tea. She didn't know what her mother drank, but pegged her as more of a coffee drinker. She had to have gotten her addiction from somewhere, after all, and neither of her dads touched the stuff.

"You want anything to drink?" Shelby asks, her hostess instincts kicking in. "I just brewed some coffee, so…"

"Coffee, yeah," Rachel says, nodding. Shelby goes to the kitchen to grab the coffee and Rachel takes the moment to look around the room unabashedly. She walks over to the fireplace which has a line of pictures on the mantle piece. There are ones of Shelby with her family, ones of her and Beth. One photo stops Rachel, it is of Shelby when she was a young girl and looking at it, Rachel swears she is seeing a picture from her own childhood. A hand falls on her shoulder and she looks back at Jesse.

"Remember, if you want to leave just give me a nudge."

"I will."

"We can have a code word. Barbra."

Rachel smiles softly. "Sure, Barbra it is. I'm fine, though."

Jesse gives her a knowing look and says, "Of course you are."

Shelby walks back into the room and they wander over to the couch. Rachel perches on the edge of the couch, nodding a quiet thanks when Shelby puts the cup on the table in front of her.

"So, how have you been?" Shelby asks, taking the seat opposite her. "You look well."

"I am…well."

"I didn't know you were coming. I would have prepared some food or something. Or at least have worn actual clothes." She gestures to her lounge wear with a brittle laugh.

"You look fine," Rachel says, thinking that Shelby looked even more beautiful dressed down. "So, um, how is Beth?"

"Beth is good." The first genuine, relaxed grin graces Shelby's face. "She's growing up so fast! She just started to walk and is just wobbling around everywhere. And wobbling into walls, that's a real problem actually."

Jesse glances over at Rachel as Shelby goes on about Beth. He can see the strain in Rachel's smile as she nods along with her mother and makes the appropriate comments. He had known this would happen. Shelby was a new mother, it was only natural, but he can see the toll it is taking on Rachel. Just as he is about to interrupt, try to change the course of conversation, Shelby notices the stage grin on Rachel's face and says, "But you've heard enough about Beth. Tell me about New Directions. Has Schuester run out of Journey songs yet?"

A genuine laugh escapes Rachel's mouth and she says, "We've moved on to Abba."

Shelby winces. "You guys are talented but sometimes the song choices just escape me."

Rachel nods in agreement, leaning forward as she says, "I tried to tell Mr. Schuester that we should do a Sondheim medley. You know, everything from _Send in the Clowns_ to _Sooner or Later_, but he wouldn't listen."

"His loss," Shelby scoffs. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"No, our loss," Rachel corrects, shaking her head. "We will all lose Regionals with this terrible song selection. At least we are singing _The Winner Takes it All_."

"Your solo, I assume."

"Of course."

"Then there is hope yet," Shelby says, letting an indulgent grin pull at her lips. "He'd be a fool to give that solo to anyone else."

Rachel smiles, feeling herself relax into the conversation. She is about to ask about what Shelby's current plans entail when a piercing scream falls between them. Shelby jumps from her seat and says, "Sorry, I'll only be a moment. You came right at her lunch time, so-"

"Do what you have to," Rachel tells her. "We'll just, uh, we'll be in here."

Shelby disappears up a flight of stairs and Rachel's posture returns to its upright position, her ankles demurely crossed. The temporary relaxation that her and Shelby's conversation had lent her promptly disappeared and she felt nerves tug at her again.

"Things are going well," Jesse remarks beside her. She looks at him and he can see the anxiety in her eyes. Just as she had subconsciously grabbed his hand earlier, he lays a hand on her knee without thinking and murmurs, "Barbra?"

"No," she says immediately, shaking her head. She glances down at his hand and he goes to remove it, feeling his cheeks burn, but she covers his hand with hers and murmurs, "Thanks again for being here."

Shelby walks back into the room, Beth on her hip and the kid's lunch clutched in her hand. "Figure I'll just have her eat in here."

She glances at Jesse's hand on Rachel's knee and he has the distinct feeling of a mother giving him the once over. He promptly slips it out from Rachel's and places it on the couch beside her.

"So, tell me more about your year. You're a junior now, right?"

"Yeah," Rachel says, launching into the usual spiel as she watches Shelby feed Beth. The baby clearly does not like whatever Shelby puts in her mouth and she makes a face so similar to Quinn that Rachel stops talking and stares for a beat too long. Her cheeks burn as both Shelby and Jesse notice the silence and she launches back into her stories of junior year and college preparations.

All the while she watches Shelby with Beth, thinking of how that little girl would get all the attention she had craved. She would have someone to talk about boys with. She would have someone to teach her how to curl her hair and how to use liquid liner without poking herself in the eye. She would have a mom.

"Sounds like you have everything planned out," Shelby said, smiling down at Beth as she played airplane with the spoon. Rachel nodded her head up and down and softly murmured under her breath, "Barbra."

Jesse glanced over at her in surprise. He had thought things were going well, but one look at Rachel tells him otherwise. She is staring at Shelby, a naked look of yearning on her face as she watches something she will never have. Because even if her and Shelby did form some relationship, it would never be enough. It would never be the relationship Rachel wanted because there was no making up for those sixteen years that Shelby had missed. It was one void that couldn't be filled.

"Well, we have to get back," Jesse says, standing up from the couch. Shelby looks up and says, "Already? You two just got here."

"We were really only stopping by," Jesse says.

"Oh, I see." Shelby stands up, disappointment pulling her mouth into a frown. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Jesse." She looks to Rachel. "And it was wonderful seeing you, Rachel. You should, um, stop over again." Rachel's eyes snap to hers. "If you want to, that is."

"I do," Rachel says immediately.

"Good, well, enjoy the rest of your Saturday."

"You too."

Rachel and Jesse make their way out of the house, saying a few more parting remarks. For all the inane chitchat that takes place in that house, both are completely silent as they pile into the car and pull away from the house. Rachel speaks first, her voice soft and childlike.

"I don't know why I thought this would make things different. I thought we would see each other again and maybe we could pick up where we left off. We can't, though. The truth is, there is no spot to pick up from. We formed no relationship last year. No bond. We had brief conversations and she made me a costume. That's all."

"She cares about you," Jesse tells her.

"But that isn't enough," Rachel says. "I want a someone who fed me soup when I was sick and introduced me to her favorite movie musicals. I want someone who I've had late night talks with. Shelby told me before that she was my mother, not my mom. I want a mom, Jesse. We'll never have that."

"I'm sorry." He glances over at her, relieved to see that she isn't crying. She seems accepting of this development, but he knows it still hurts. Her eyes are dry, but they are empty. "I really am sorry, Rachel."

She sighs, leaning her head against the window. "What did I expect?"

"Are you sure that's safe?" he asks distractedly, glancing over at her.

"Don't know," she answers, her voice vibrating. She removes her head from the window and says, "Guess not."

"We don't have to go straight home," he says. "We can go anywhere you want. The movie theater? Somewhere for lunch?"

"Home is fine."

He looks over at her. "Okay."

"You'll stay, right?"

"Of course," he answers. He smiles sadly and adds, "I only have a week left. Have to make the most out of my time."

"One week," she mumbles. "And then you'll be halfway across the country."

"We'll keep in touch," he assures her. "If that's what you want."

Without hesitation she tells him, "It is. I'll admit I wasn't so sure about your being back at first, but you've proven yourself countless times. I really appreciate what you did for me today."

"Will you be going back?"

"Yeah, probably, I will just have to manage my expectations." She turns her head to look at the window. It is just starting to rain and the water leaves splotches on the pane of glass. "I can't expect some miraculous reunion. I know that now."

They park in front of Rachel's house and she climbs out of the car. She meets Jesse under the awning of the garage, protected from the rain, and he takes one look at the morose set of her lips and murmurs, "Come here."

He pulls her to him and her cheek rests against his chest. She can smell his cologne, a warm and familiar scent, and then all of a sudden her heart is racing again and she can feel her pulse all the way to her toes. She pulls away slightly and looks up at him, her eyes searching his as her mind spins beyond control.

"One week," she murmurs. "Make the most of our time, right?"

Before he can answer she reaches up and pulls his lips down to hers. He doesn't kiss her back at first and she presses lightly on the back of his neck, pulling his mouth down harder on her own. It takes him a moment, as an internal battle wages between his morals and desires, but the latter wins out as he wraps his arms around her tightly, dragging his tongue along her lower lip.

Pressed against her exboyfriend, Rachel think again that she is a glutton for punishment. He'll be gone in one week and then who knows what the hell will happen. But then she feels his fingertips brush at her sides, and she decides that she really doesn't care.

**A/N: And...bam! They are together! Or are they? Will Rachel get cold feet? Will Jesse's morals kick in? Leave a comment and you will find out soon! Maybe I'll even give you a little hint in my review response...**

** Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I sort of forgot about this story due to my other one. Luckily, I have not forgotten about it entirely! Hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

The Next Four Days

Rachel sits in the choir room, tugging awkwardly at the scarf wound around her neck. She is sitting alone in the row, Santana and Brittany chatting behind her. Her eavesdropping floats in and out, generally on the outs when Brittany makes some inane remark. Mostly, she just can't stop thinking about last night. They had decided to take things slow.

_"Let's not rush things," Jesse said, sitting down on her bed. "I leave in less than a week, so I think it's best if we don't take things too far."_

_ "I agree," she said, sitting beside him._

_ "It's not that I don't want to, well, you know-"_

_ "Of course," she told him quickly, nodding her head. "I know."_

_ "Good, so…"_

_ "Slow," she said gingerly, leaning toward him. "We can take things slow."_

_ He nodded, face serious. "It's for the best."_

_ "Exactly." She leaned in closer. "So…"_

_ Their mouths met, a clash of teeth and tongue as she pressed on the back of his neck, drawing him closer. Her eyes drifted closed as he dragged his mouth down to her neck._

She tugs at the scarf again, crossing and uncrossing her legs. She can feel her entire body burn at the memory and her palms itch. She looks back hastily to see if the two cheerleaders have noticed anything remiss, but they ignore her per usual. Santana catches her looking, though, and snips, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Rachel says, turning back toward the front of the room. Clearly they have noticed nothing and if those two _active_ girls are oblivious, than surely the rest will be. Kurt walks in, hand grasping the strap on his messenger bag, and he takes on look at her and says, "Take off the scarf."

"Wh-what?"

He sits next to her. "It is sixty degrees outside, Rachel. Meaning that it is much too warm for that fashion statement. Not to mention that you rarely make fashion statements. So, come on, let's see the damage."

Rachel sets her face into what she hopes is a neutral expression and tells him, "I don't know what you're thinking about."

He doesn't say anything and she is about to applaud herself for fooling him when he reaches forward and rips the scarf off. She yelps out in surprise, grasping at her neck before he can see.

He smirks and tells her, "Not helping your case much."

"What are you two doing?" Santana demands from behind them.

"Rachel has a hickey," Kurt answers. "And I am assuming it's from Jesse St James."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Remove your hand, Berry," Santana taunts. "You're going to have to eventually."

"I will sing like this," Rachel huffs.

"No you won't," Kurt says knowingly. "Come on, Rachel, we all know you two are back together. We were at your house with him, remember? And not one of us was buying that platonic stuff."

Rachel sighs and drops her hand, blushing as both Santana and Kurt examine her neck. Kurt lets out a low whistle as Santana appreciatively remarks, "Not bad."

"What are you doing?" Puck says, his eyes travelling to Rachel's neck. "Whoah! You and Finn back together?"

"No," Rachel says weakly.

"Wait-St. Douche did this to you?"

"No more talking about this," Rachel says quickly, grabbing her scarf from Kurt and wrapping it around her neck again. "There, conversation over."

"You never let me give you hickeys," Puck gripes. She rolls her eyes and tells him, "That was because we were both using each other to get back at our exes. "

"So?"

She shakes her head and turns back to Kurt who is looking at her with a knowing grin. She frowns and snaps, "What?"

Mockingly he sings, "_Reunited and it feels so good_,"

"Oh, shut up."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

When she leaves practice she is surprised to find him waiting for her outside of McKinley, leaning against his car. He doesn't see her when she first walks out, his face turned down as she scrolls through his iPhone, and she takes the moment to unabashedly admire him. He looks disarmingly handsome in his leather jacket, dark hair a mess of curls.

"Guess this really means you two are dating," Kurt remarks beside her. "Picking you up from practice? Definitely makes it official."

"We aren't dating," she says. "We're-well, I don't know what we are. But he leaves in four days and-"

"Stop making excuses and go to him. You have a hot guy waiting for you. What are you waiting for?"

For once, she can't argue the validity of his advice. She gives him a little smile and walks to Jesse. He looks up from his phone and grins, stuffing the phone into his pocket. She stops in front of him somewhat awkwardly and says, "You didn't have to pick me up. There's a bus for that, you know."

"I wanted to," he answers easily.

"Oh, well, thank you."

She tugs at the scarf again as she climbs into his car and he smirks. As he slides in beside her he nods toward the scarf and says, "Sorry about that."

"They all know," she says. "Kurt made me take it off. And told me I didn't have fashion sense."

"Now that is a complete lie." He looks over at her. "So, what did they say?"

"They had fun with it, of course. Puck characteristically made it all about himself."

"What did you tell them?"

"Nothing, really," she says, shrugging.

"So you didn't say we we're…"

"We're what?" she asks immediately, turning toward him. "I mean-what are we doing?"

"Making the most of our time, right?" he says flippantly.

She turns away from him in disappointment and nods, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Yeah, that's what we're doing. Making the most of our time."

"You don't sound happy."

"I'm fine," she says, a bit too defensively. "Why wouldn't I be fine? You're leaving in four days, Jesse." Softer she adds, "What else would I expect?"

"We can stop," he offers, looking over at her for a reaction. "You know, yesterday doesn't have to happen again."

She furrows her eyebrows together and asks, "Is that what you want?"

"Rachel," he sighs. "I'm trying to figure out what you want."

"Well, I don't want to want something that you don't!"

Jesse stops at a red light and looks over at her. She is turned toward him, looking at him so intently that it nearly makes him laugh. If he had his way he would tell her that he wants to hold her and never let her go, but he can feel time slipping away. Four days. That isn't enough time to create a relationship strong enough to survive the distance. That is hardly enough to time create anything.

He shouldn't have kissed her. That was where he went wrong, and he knew it. He should have blamed the night before on her being distraught over Shelby and then slowly pulled away. It would have made things easier for both of them.

He is in now, though. He is in deep and he doesn't know if he can really get out. He wants her, craves her. That mark on her neck is his and he wants to mark her more, claim her as his own.

"Jesse," she urges, interrupting the war raging in his mind. "Do you think yesterday was a mistake?"

"Yes," he says, his voice sounding forced. Her face crumples and he says, "I mean no. I mean-God Rachel, I don't know."

"I don't think it was," she says softly. "Look, I may not be the smartest in relationships and my experience is not too extensive, but I feel something when I'm with you. I feel safe. You-you understand me. You don't try to change me or make me into someone else. You let me be myself."

He looks to her, eyes hard to read, and says, "I wouldn't want you any other way."

"So, what now?" He stalls and she says, "Come on, Jesse, don't make me say it."

"I leave in four days, Rachel," he says with some difficulty. "I just don't know if it's a good idea to start anything."

"UCLA isn't that far away."

He snorts. "It's across the country, Rachel."

"You'll be back for breaks."

"Yeah, the next one being in three months."

"And there's this thing called a phone," she presses. "I hear it can even make calls cross-country."

He chuckles. "I think I have an idea of what you want now."

"Only if you do," she says.

"Rachel, of course I do," he sighs, parking in front of her house. He turns to her. "I just think we need to consider everything that comes with that step. I don't want to act rashly and get our hopes up, only to realize that it is too much."

"Then let's talk," she says, smiling wide.

"So much for no high hopes," he murmurs.

"Give me an issue and I'll refute it."

He grins. "I don't know if four days is enough time to build something strong enough to handle the distance."

"One year plus four days," she corrects. "It's not like we just met."

"You've never been in a long distance relationship."

She narrows her eyes and says, "Neither have you."

"It won't be easy, Rachel."

"It never is," she says. "And from what I've heard, that is particularly true with my involvement."

He smiles slightly, reaching forward and brushing her cheek with his fingertips. "I don't want to risk hurting you."

"Sometimes you have to take a risk, Jesse." She covers his hand with her own and brings it down to her lap. "I'm not a kid, either. I know the risks. I know that this might not work out, but I'm willing to take the chance." She pauses, her eyes greedily taking in every facet of his face. "I don't want to have to spend another year without you."

"It won't be easy," he repeats.

"I know."

"And you'll have to buy a few more scarves."

She laughs, nodding. "I'll let you pick them out."

"So, we're doing this," he says, leaning toward her. She nods her head, leaning forward and closing her eyes as he leans his forehead gently against hers.

"No talk of the future for the next four days," she murmurs, brushing her lips against his.

"Live in our own little world?"

"Why not?" she asks with a small smile. "We'll have lots of time to focus on reality. I think we can take a four day vacation."

"Okay," he murmurs softly, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her softly. "No talk of the future."

He pulls away and she watches him pull the keys from the ignition and climb out of the door. She gathers her things and he swings the door open, helping her out. When he takes her hand, she can't help but smile. Together they walk to the house, leaving all the issues and worries behind.

Is she scared? Of course, she is. She is terrified of what will happen in four days. She is worried about all the other girls at UCLA and if her team will ever accept them together. She can only worry so much, though. And she would have the rest of her life to worry, so for today, for the next four days, she will pretend. She won't think of the future or the mounting odds against them.

She will focus on now.

On him.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed their chat. And the cameos from other New Direction members! I love putting them in here :)**

**Anyone else excited about the cast of Glee seeing Deathtrap tonight? I'm sort of embarrassed to say how excited I am for the forthcoming Lea/Jon pictures. haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter! I've split up the last four days they spend together. This is the first two. Enjoy!**

Meet the Parents (Again)

**Day One**

They go to a local coffee shoppe with just enough privacy for what Rachel secretly thinks of as their first official date. She doesn't say this aloud; not knowing that if she did Jesse would echo the same thing. They sit in the back corner, her hands curled around a soy misto as they play the typical getting-to-know you games.

She's surprised that there is so much she didn't know about him. She was besotted by him, maybe even in love, and she didn't have the slightest idea as to what his favorite ice cream was, or favorite book.

"Rocky Road," he responds to the first inquiry, and she thinks that the admission fits him perfectly. "You?"

"Bubble Gum," she answers, smiling to herself as she recounts a memory from her childhood. "I used to go with my dads to this ice cream place by the house. We'd all get Bubble Gum and sit on this ledge on the side of the place. I remember my feet never touched the ground and I would kick them against the ledge when I spit out the bubble gum pieces." She laughs for a moment and tells him, "This one time I dropped my entire cone. I was pretty clumsy and started crying and refused to let my dads buy me another one. Daddy ended up giving me his."

"I've never had Bubble Gum ice cream," Jesse muses. "Sounds strange."

"It kind of is," Rachel agrees. "But a _good_ strange."

He laughs and leans back as he asks, "Favorite movie-not musical."

She smiles at the fact that he knows to make the distinction. "_When Harry Met Sally…_"

"No Barbra?" he teases.

"Well, she has favorite musical," Rachel answers with a grin. "Figure I should spread my movie affection."

"Good thinking."

"It's only fair," she jokes.

"And that is a good movie. It's where I learned the white-man's-overbite. It's a real hit with the ladies." He demonstrates his skills and she laughs into her hand, thinking that just when she thinks he cannot get any more adorable, he goes ahead and crashes her expectations.

"Please, never do that again," she chides with a wide grin. "Now, your turn. Favorite movie-non musical."

"_The Godfather_."

She rolls her eyes and says, "You are such a boy."

"What? It's a good movie."

"What is with boys and that movie? Finn loved it. Puck quotes it on a weekly basis. Even Kurt tolerates it."

"Um, because it is genius," Jesse spells out. "And there is lots of blood. And guns. And that one nude scene."

"Jesse!" she gasps, reaching across the table to slap him.

He laughs, jumping back in his seat as she attempts to slap his arm a second time. "What? You wanted to know why men liked it!"

"It's disgusting."

"It's a fact."

She shakes her head and retorts, "My movie has no nudity."

"Yeah, and it has Billy Crystal in it. That's a good thing."

She laughs despite herself and admits, "True."

"You've never seen my movie, have you?" She shakes her head. "Well, at the end of these four days that answer will change."

**Day Two**

"Rachel, your father and I would like to speak to you," Rick says, gesturing for his daughter to follow him into the sitting room. She had been heading upstairs to call Jesse and feels an uncharacteristic pull of irritation with her parents. She obeys, though, and walks into the sitting room. Rick is already sitting and gives her a small nod when he sees her. No smile, though.

"Is everything okay?" she asks, thinking the worst from her father's reserved behavior. "You're-you're both okay, right?"

"You've been spending a lot of time with that Jesse boy," Rick says, his dislike noticeable. "We know that you two are friends but we have the feeling that something has changed in the past few days-"

"And if this is true," Jay continues, "we would like to have him over for dinner. Meet him properly for a second time."

"You want to have Jesse over for dinner?"

"Only if we are correct in thinking that things have changed," Rick clarifies. She can read the hope in his voice that things have _not_ changed. She glances at Jay whose face is impassive. _Now or never_, she thinks.

"How does tonight sound?"

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

When Rachel tells Jesse over the phone of their plans for the night his response is, "I am under scrutiny much too often at your house."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been an ass last year," she answers.

"Valid point."

"Now, I should warn you that my dad Rick is not exactly happy about our getting back together. He, um, actually is not too happy about anything involving you. My dad Jay does not have strong opinions on the topic."

"So, you're saying I need to be extra charming tonight for your father?"

"No!" she says immediately, eyes widening at the terrible prospect of Jesse, oozing with charm, facing her father who absolutely detested that sort of thing. "Daddy hates charm. He sees right through it."

"I'm a master at charming parents," Jesse assures her. "Don't worry."

"Jesse, please-"

"Everything will work out."

"No charm," she says firmly. "No charms. No winks. You need to just be yourself and they will warm to you."

"Fine," he relents. "I will dial back my charm."

"Not dial back, extinguish, fumigate."

"You can't fumigate charm-"

"Well, you better figure out how to because my parent's approval is important to me. I need them to like you, Jesse."

"Rachel, I really care about you. They will see that and know that I'm not here to start trouble. I'm here because I want to be with you."

"Thank you," she says softly. "And be here at seven."

"Want me to bring anything?"

Immediately she says, "Your best behavior."

She can hear his smile as he says, "Now, that you didn't have to ask for, Rach."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

Jesse knocks on the door, feeling a touch of nerves as he goes through the list of people who can open the door. He is hoping for Rachel because there is a high probability either of the fathers will open with some sort of weapon. He had thought through this dinner a bit more throughout the day and came to the conclusion that if he were Rachel's parents, he would vehemently hate himself. After everything he had done, he was surprised he was still allowed in the house. Even on their front porch.

The door opens and he holds his breath until he sees Rachel on the other side. She reaches for his hand and pulls him in, giving him a quick hug. Her smile is tight as she examines his outfit and nods approvingly. "You look nice."

"This is an important dinner."

She smiles at him softly and holds his hand firmly as she turns toward her parents, who had watched the entire exchange with one carefully composed expression and another decidedly sour. "Dad, Daddy, you remember Jesse, right?"

"Of course we do," Jay says, offering Jesse his hand. He takes it quickly and shakes it in what he hopes is a trustworthy manner.

"Dinner is ready," Rick sniffs, giving Jesse one look before turning on his heel and going into the kitchen. Rachel gives her father a look and he sighs, "He takes a bit longer to come around." He glances at Jesse and assures him, "He'll come around."

Jay moves to join his partner in the kitchen and Rachel sighs, shaking her head. "I'm sorry in advance for whatever happens at dinner. I really thought he would be civil, considering this is their idea."

"I'll be fine," he assures her. "No matter what happens, this is part of it, right? Meeting the parents, dealing with the awkwardness, it's all a part of it."

She looks up at him with warm eyes and murmurs, "You really are good, Jesse. You are."

He gives her a quick kiss and then says, "We better go into the kitchen."

Grudgingly Rachel nods and they make their way into the kitchen. He spots stuffed peppers on top of the stove and voices, "Those look delicious."

"They are Rick's special recipe," Jay says.

"Daddy is a master chef," Rachel supplies, hoping some ego fanning would make her father in a better mood. Sure enough, Rick smiles slightly and says, "Don't talk me up too much, sweetie."

Jesse sits down at the table and Rachel takes the seat beside him. The food is brought to the table and once they are seated they take pause for a moment, unsure how to proceed. Jesse doesn't know if they say grace; Rick is trying to decide whether to offer their guest food first; Jay is waiting for his partner to make his decision; Rachel is wishing all of this wasn't happening.

"Jesse, you start," Rick finally says. "You are the guest after all."

Everyone can tell it nearly pains Rick to say this but Jesse takes this as a step forward and smiles as he says, "Thank you, I can't wait to try this." He scoops a pepper up and places it on his plate, pouring some gravy over it.

"So tell us what you have been up to while you've been home," Jay proposes jovially. Jesse watches the other father's lips set into a firm line and he inwardly sighs. This is going to be a long dinner.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

"He still hates me," Jesse remarks as Rachel walks with him to his car. "I can't believe it. He-"

"He will come around," Rachel tells him firmly. "He will. It might just take him a bit. Like, a few years."

Jesse shakes his head. "I'm good with parents."

"I'm sure you are," she says, placing a soothing hand on his arm. "There are just some extraneous circumstances here."

"I'm sorry I couldn't win them over more," Jesse says, winding his arms around her waist. "I know it's important to you that they like me."

"My dad Jay doesn't hate you," she says, smiling slightly. "That's a start."

"I never thought I'd have to settle for 'doesn't hate you'."

"New experiences," she offers. "Thank you for doing this, for coming."

He leans forward and catches her lips with his, kissing her slowly. She presses her body against his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. A fire seems to spread beneath her skin and she presses herself to him more firmly, wishing they were in her bedroom and not out on an open street.

"Why are we outside?" he mumbles, echoing her thoughts.

"Later," she promises, pulling away slightly. "We will continue this later."

He grins and kisses her once more. "Alright, I better be going."

She nods. "Have a safe ride home."

He hesitates and then takes one more kiss. He can still taste her on his lips as he steps away and climbs into his car. She steps back onto the sidewalk and crosses her arms over her chest as he pulls away from the house. She watches him turn the corner and drive out of sight before turning and heading back into the house.

**A/N: Next chapter will have the last two days. Did you like this? I actually hate writing meet-the-parents stuff but I felt it was needed. Hope it wasn't too painful to read! Please leave feedback :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Last chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

Closure

_**Day Three**_

"Our last supper," Jesse says solemnly, chuckling as he sees Rachel scowl at him across the table. He reaches for her hand, interlacing their fingers. "That was a joke, by the way."

"But it wasn't," she says. "You leave tomorrow morning. This is our last supper."

"Well, then we will make the best of it." He sees that her spirits are still dampened and says, "I don't like it any better than you do, Rachel."

"I know," she sighs. "And I know that we're not supposed to be negative these four days, but you're leaving tomorrow! You'll be in California and I'll be here."

"We'll be fine."

"I'm going to miss you," she says, holding his hand tightly. "And Finn will probably try to get back with me again."

"Need me to talk to Hudson?" he asks with a slight grin. She shakes her head immediately and tells him, "No, I can handle Finn. I just, well, I like you being here." She smiles sheepishly and asks, "Why do you have to go to college?"

"I hear an education is important," he offers. "But that could just be a rumor."

"We'll be fine," she says firmly. "We will be perfectly fine."

"Exactly," he says. "So, there's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about," she echoes. He lets go of her hand to look through the menu and the small glances they steal of each other over their menus betray the cavalier exterior they so artfully constructed.

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

They stand at the front door, Jesse's arms around her waist and he drops his mouth to hers again. He thinks to himself that by this time tomorrow he will be hours away. It hurts too much to think that, though, so he focuses on her mouth instead, running his tongue over her lower lip and sliding it into her mouth when she opens for him.

She breaks away and raggedly says, "We're making a scene again."

"I should be going," he echoes.

"No," she tells him hastily. "No, I don't want you to go."

"It's late."

"My dads aren't home tonight," she says, running her hands down onto his chest. "They're at a conference. And-"

"No, we shouldn't," he says. "They hate me enough already."

"I don't care. I-I don't want this to end, Jesse. I don't want these four days to end."

He sighs and kisses her tenderly. "_This_ won't end after four days, Rachel."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah," he relents. "I do."

"Come inside."

"I shouldn't."

"Jesse," she purrs, kissing him again. "Please come inside."

He decides then to stop thinking because every time he does it either makes him sad or he does something that he instantly regrets. So, instead of thinking he simply nods and follows her into the house. He follows her up to her bedroom and watches as she drops her purse on the ground and takes off her coat.

"You're spending the night," she tells him.

"Okay."

"And-" she breaks off, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Rachel?"

"I want you to _spend_ _the night_."

He furrows his eyebrows, not understanding. "Okay, I'll spend-" he stops when he understand what she is asking for. "Rachel, we can't."

"I want to."

"I leave tomorrow morning," he tells her slowly.

"Even more reason to," she says, beginning to peel off her sweater. He goes to stop her but she has already stripped it off and discards it.

"Rachel, come on. This is ridiculous."

"No, it's not," she says, shaking her head. "Unless-unless you don't want to."

He slides his arms around her waist and murmurs, "Rachel, of course I want to."

"Then what's stopping you?"

She takes off her tank top that had been under her sweater and unzips her skirt, letting it drop and stepping out of it. Standing in front of him in only a bra and panties, she decides that he is wearing too much clothes and steps forward brazenly, grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up.

"Rachel, stop," he says, grabbing her hands. "Please, just for a minute."

"I want this," she says fiercely. "I know you're preoccupied with my virtue-"

"Among other things."

"But I want this. I know you are leaving tomorrow and I know that this is my first time, but that doesn't change the face that I _want_ this. I _want_ you, Jesse."

"This is a bad idea," he mumbles, hands gliding along her bare skin.

She reaches up and tugs his face to hers, kissing him deftly. Her small hands tug at his shirt and he finds himself lifting his arms, letting her pull it off. Quickly she unzips his jeans and pushes them down. He steps out of them clumsily as his mouth fuses itself to hers. Her hands are everywhere and his own explore her body. He pulls away for a moment and gazes down at her, the complete trust in her eyes alarms him and he decides then that he cannot hurt her. He won't.

He leads her to the bed and has her lie on her back as he moves beside her, planting a knee between her legs. "You sure about this?" he asks once, wanting to make sure she hadn't changed her mind.

"Yes," she says.

"Okay."

He pulls her panties down, stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She trembles at his touch and he carefully dips a finger into her, watching her eyes squeeze shut. "Rachel?"

"It's good," she says, biting her lip when he begins to move his hand. "Good-it's good."

He adds another finger, watching her squirm as she feels things that she never knew existed. He knows that she is close and pulls out, gently spreading her knees further apart. He reaches down for his pants and takes out his wallet, pulling out the condom he kept in there. He pulls himself out of his boxers and slides it on before positioning himself at her entrance. He is above her then and she is looking up at him with obvious nerves, and he kisses her slowly.

"Are you ready?"

She nods, eyes shut as he slides in. She gasps as pain spreads through her and he drops his mouth to her cheek, murmuring, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Keep going," she says, curling her legs around his waist as he sets a rhythm. "Keep going."

He presses himself to her, his mind a jumble of thoughts, but one stands alone. Beneath her, she is the most beautiful creature she has ever seen. He sees her eyes flash and she moans, "Jesse."

"I'm here," he says. He pushes her arms back and interlaces their fingers above her head as he moves. He can feel that he is close, nearly there and the expression on her face tells him that she is too. He drops his mouth to her neck, nipping and then sucking gently. She turns her head and catches his lips, kissing him hungrily. She pulls away, biting his bottom lip gently as she climaxes. Her mouth is pulled open as she makes a noise that he has never heard before and then he lets himself go, the final release sweet and complete.

He pulls out, moving beside her and draping an arm around her waist. He kisses her shoulder and asks, "Are you okay?"

"That was good," she breathes out. They lay there for a while in silence, their breathing returning to normal. She is tucked securely against his body and he his hand rests heavily on her hip as they come back down. After a while Rachel says, "Everyone says that the first time is bad, but that was good."

"We've got some chemistry," he agrees, kissing her shoulder.

"Let's do it again," she says after a moment, turning his face to her and moving her lips against his.

"Again?"

"You want to, right?"

He chuckles, running his hand up and down her side. "Well yeah, but don't you think we should rest up a bit?"

"Cuddle?" she teases.

"Yeah, why not?" He pulls her closer against him and presses a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "You're really okay?"  
"More than," she says, turning in his arms to rest her head on his chest.

"So, you and Finn never…"

She shakes her head. "It never felt right. He would pull back or I would. Something was holding me back."

"And today?"

She grins. "Nothing held me back because it is right. We are right."

"I love you, Rachel."

She opens her mouth and closes it, too surprised to say anything. Finally she mumbles, "You do?"

He chuckles, kissing the top of her head. "You really think I would have done that if I hadn't?"

"I love you, too," she tells him, taking his hand and kissing it tenderly. "I love you too, Jesse."

ST BERRY-ST BERRY-ST BERRY

_**Day Four**_

Rachel has been dreading this day for a long time. In fact, she has dreaded it since she first peaked a glance of his shoes through the stair posts. It wasn't just him going to California, it was his leaving in general. She didn't want to lose him again, but she took some solace in the fact that he didn't want to leave this time, either. He wasn't leaving her, only the state of Ohio.

"I'll call," he promises. "Every day I'll call."

"And we can have skype dates," Rachel offers. "That way we can see each other. And I'll visit."

"We can do this," he says, his voice wavering. She reaches up and tugs his face to hers, kissing him soundly.

"No, Jesse, we _will_ do this. We don't have a choice because I'm not giving you up and you're not staying here. So, we'll make it work."

"I love you," he murmurs, touching her cheek tenderly. She can see all the pain in his eyes that is ripping through her chest and she presses her face into the crook of his neck, trying to memorize his smell, the feel of his body against hers.

"It was nice of them to come with you," Jesse says, tilting his head toward Mercedes and Kurt who were standing back by themselves. Mercedes had just gotten her license and offered to drive them to the airport.

"They know I'll be a mess when you leave," Rachel says, already feeling the tears form.

"You're not a mess," he murmurs.

"Not yet, just wait until I have to watch you walk away."

"Don't," he says simply. "Both of us will turn at the same time. We won't have to watch the other go off."

"Not a bad plan," Rachel agrees, nodding her head. "Do we have to do it now, though?"

"My flight is soon," he admits begrudgingly. "And I still have to get through security."

Rachel sighs. "So, this is goodbye?"

"For now," he corrects. "Good bye for now."

He kisses her and she holds onto him tightly, wanting to remember this moment for all the forthcoming nights alone. She thinks of the night before and shivers.

"Alright, I think it's time," Jesse says.

"Goodbye, Jesse St James," Rachel says with a sad smile. "It was nice seeing you this break."

He laughs slightly and says, "Same to you, Rachel Berry."

Both turn at the same time and Rachel forces herself to not turn back. It is easier this way, but when she reaches her friends she cannot stop herself from taking once glance back and tears spring to her eyes when she sees Jesse doing the same thing.

"Come on, Rachel," Mercedes says gently, taking her arm. "It'll be easier for you if you leave."

She allows herself to be tugged out of the airport, a heaviness settling on her chest. It had come to an end. His vacation, their four days, it had all ended and she finds herself remarkably empty.

"Cheer up," Kurt says, knocking his elbow into hers. "He is so in love with you, it is sickening."

She smiles slightly and then her phone buzzes and she pulls it quickly out of her purse. The text is from Jesse and she smiles as she reads the silly message. With that text, the small bit of communication, the emptiness fills just a bit. And she sees then, that they will pull through this. One phone call or one text at a time, they will work their way back to each other. And if nothing else, summer break is already on the horizon.

**A/N: Since it is the last chapter, I would love to hear ALL your thoughts on this. Please leave feedback.**

** And for those who are reading "Sit in My Corner"- that has an update today, too :D**


End file.
